Falling In Love
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: Two Families who hate each other Are Next Door Neighbors, Even though they go to the same school they hate each other for one reason, and only one reason that changes everything. But when Gabriella and Troy are stuck in a closet and they Kiss
1. Chapter 1

Families

Bolton's

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Peter Facinelli/ as Jack Bolton/Dad

Jennie Garth as Lucille/Mom

Blake Lively as Serena Bolton

Chace Crawford as Nate Bolton

Kellan Cruz as Emmett Bolton

Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Bolton

Shenae Grimes as Annie Bolton

Mary Kate & Ashley (Little Girl version) as Michelle and Kate

Montez

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Jessica Alba as Maria Montez/Mom

Cash Warren as Greg Montez/ Dad

Jessica Stroup as Nora Montez

Jessica Szohr as Kristi Montez

Selena Gomez as Alex Montez

Matt Lanter as Liam Montez

Taylor Lautner as Jacob Montez

Frankie Jonas as Chris Montez

Suri Cruz as Suri Montez

Jessica Alba Baby Marie as Isabella Montez

Summary: Two Families who hate each other (Just the kids) Are Next Door Neighbors, Even though they go to the same school they hate each other for one reason, and only one reason that changes everything. But when Gabriella and Troy are stuck in a closet and they kiss what happens?

Story:

Montez Household

8:00am

"Everyone get your butt down here before you guys become late," Marie Montez called out to her hurried Children. Every kid in the Montez household ran down the stairs and you could hear the thumping sound all the way to Laguna Beach. But since this is LA the loudest town in California nobody can hear them, except their worst enemies the Bolton's, okay they aren't that special that they have 'The' in the before their name but hey I have to watch out for the grammar, But anyways, Gabriella Montez walked down the stairs head phones plugged in her ears, wearing a jean skirt and a white shirt with an extra fabric puffing up, and her black belt tightened around her waist. She was in her own world while she grabbed a glass of Sunny D and poured it into her awesome to go cup and kissed her mom's cheek goodbye and kissed her father's shiny forehead. Gabriella Montez, is the 3rd oldest out of her brother and sisters and it's her senior year of High School, but one thing you must know about Gabriella, is that she is not a coffee and tea person, she would only drink it if it doesn't have the taste of the nasty strong taste in it.

"Gabs your dropping off Suri and Chris to preschool and take Alex and Jacob with you," The oldest brother Liam ordered and grabbed Nora's hand who is now almost officially part of our family since the wedding is in like 3 weeks, Nora and Liam decided to hang out here. Kristi Montez the 2nd oldest rolled her eyes and grabbed her Latte she just made and grabbed her car key's she was going out in all designer and walked like a runway model out the door.

"I'm off, bye guys love you," Kristi said closing the big wooden door behind her, Kristi loves Fashion she owns a store all by herself and she designs clothes, that's where Alex, Gabriella and Suri gets all the designer clothes from.

"Yeah we should get going as well," Jacob the 4th oldest who is also the fratineral twins with Alex, said smiling at the thought of getting to school early to kiss his newest girlfriend good morning and then hang out with his football friends by the tree. Jacob is following his brother Liam and his father's footsteps, with the football career, even though he hates football and wants to be different from the family he won't admit he actually loves football.

"Oh we all know why Jacob is in a hurry he wants to show off his new girlfriend, who is actually my best friend, Demi Lovato, to everyone, and kiss her right in front of me, smudging it in that I don't have a boyfriend," Alex said then smiled and chuckled," oh wait who needs a boyfriend when all the junior boys and senior boys are after me." Alex is a sarcastic girl who loves to paint, she always wear a peace sign if it is not on her scarf then it's a necklace not a necklace it's a hair band… I think you got the point, but she can be self center and not follow the rules, she always ditches and never get caught, only when she miss a test or comes after ten then she does.

"Okay, get in the car, come on Suri and Chris get in the car," Gabriella said annoyingly. She doesn't want to hear Jacob open his mouth and say something rude then Alex shoots him a glare and it turns into a huge argument and guess who has to listen to it all the way to school, if you guessed Gabriella you are correct. "Come on guys I don't have all day, at least some people want to learn!" She said making an excuse. The kids said goodbye to their parents and head straight to Gabby's escalade.

Bolton's household

8:00am

"Okay, I packed your guys lunch and for the older kids I got the money in your backpack, Boys see you at basketball and Girls have fun cheerleading," Jack Bolton gave the kids the plan. Jack use to be in the military, but when he say his oldest son Nate play basketball to the Championship he had to give up his military dream and become a Basketball player. He is a military freak, everything has to go his way or no way. "I like you all to be home at 6pm and be ready at 7pm to head over to the Montez's house." The whole house was echoed to all the groans. "You may leave the premised now," Jack left the kitchen and grabbed his keys to head to the East High Gym. While the kids got their lunches and said goodbye to their mother. While Serena just stayed home getting her paperwork done from her lawyer occupation.

Nate who is now sophomore in collage watched everyone leave the house and smirked," I am so happy I don't go to high school anymore, now I can stay home and relax," Nate sat down on the coach putting his legs on the glass coffee table, while his mother smacked his legs with the morning newspaper and his feet dropped so fast to the ground.

"No feet on the coffee table, and go get ready your morning class starts in a hour," Lucille took a sip of her coffee and not even paying attention to anything around her, she just carried on reading about how the swine flu is going around. "I don't hear footsteps going up that stairs young man," Lucille said taking another sip of her coffee. When she heard a groan and stomping all the way up the stairs she just smiled and continued reading.

East High Parking lot

8:15am

Troy watched as Gabriella's Montez car swirled to the parking spot next to him. He smirked knowing this is his time to shine, and make her pissed. As we watched her and her twin brother and sister get out of the car. Troy whistled and checks her out to him all he thinks she has a hot body and it makes him weak in the knees but nothing will make Troy lose at his own game. "Damn Montez, your making me go crazy everyday wearing those short skirts." As he smiled with a little smirk on his face she turned around towards him. "I have a Library card and I'm checking you out!"

"Shut up Bolton, where is your Fuck toy's?" Gabriella smirked back opening her trunk to grab her backpack and closed it after Alex and Jacob grabbing their backpack. "Oh wait, one of them is probably in the car changing knowing she just had did it with an asshole like you." She smirked again and glanced at a girl Troy hated in his whole life.

"Don't do it Montez," Troy warned knowing she will.

"Watch me Bolton," Gabriella Winked at him and called a familiar name," Sharpay!" Troy winced when he heard a loud squeal he glare at Gabriella. "Hey don't be rude to my best friend Troy, It is not my fault she has a crazy obsessed crush on you, knowing she has a bad taste in men, I'm still BFF's with her." Before she walked away and Sharpay trying to walk as fast as she could heading towards Troy's way trying not to break her jimmy Cho's. Gabriella smiled and turned around," Oh and Bolton don't ever check me out again, because this book as already got checked out." She winked at him while Troy just stood there knowing he lost this war. He watched as Jacob and Alex high fived their older sister because of her victory and laughing. They walked their way to the school, and he forgot all about Sharpay.

"Hey Troy, are you working out? Because you gotten more buffer since I last saw you," she said scooting closer to Troy Bolton not even an ant can get through. "So, Troy Friday night I am having a huge party, I was thinking if you wanted to go you could be my date," She winked right after it and whispers in his ear trying to be sexy, but he just had a disgusted face," I'll be in my bikini." She walked away and Troy knew he had to get back at Gabriella for setting him up.

"She got you again?" Emmett said sitting by him," Those Montez, will pay and I know a perfect plan." Emmett smiled evily.

"Oh, I know I'm going to love it," Troy said smiling getting interested.

Inside the School

8:45pm

"Those Bolton's are planning something," Alex said," and I got a perfect plan to show them that they aren't so perfect." She smiled and told Jacob and Gabriella the plan.

"I'm glad you're my twin sister," Jacob said holding Demi's hand about to give Alex a hug.

"Save it," She put her hand up rolling her eyes," hug me when the plan is done and good." She said walking towards the back door of the school going to the coffee shop across the street.

"Some days I wonder where she gets these idea's," Gabriella sighed walking towards her locker so she could hang out with her best friend, Taylor. She walked the halls getting glares from half the girls in the school, you want to know why? They think that Gabriella is having a secret relationship with Troy. She rolled her eyes and looked at the girls," I'm not dating Troy Bolton crying out loud! I hate that asshole!" Gabriella yelled and all the girls sighed in relief and apologizes to Gabriella which made her sigh even more.

"GABRIELLA!" Sharpay said screaming her name loud enough that the whole school winced. "Thank you so much for letting me talk to Troy again. So I invited him to my party Friday night and I got a perfect guy for –"

"Shar no please I am fine without a guy to worry about in my life." Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah girl, Shar's right you need a boy, and that's why Friday after school we are going shopping buying you a hot outfit and make you a sexy beast that night," Taylor said joining in the conversation.

"God help me," Gabriella said looking up at the boring, rusty, old, ceiling.

"God won't help you, nothing can stop us from making you sexy at that party," Sharpay stated giving Gabriella a glare that will make her say yes.

"Fine, but don't make me look like a slut, please!" Gabriella said pleading.

"Yeah okay," Sharpay said, lying everyone can tell.

Montez Household

6pm

Gabriella was running past the Living room and up the stairs," I'm so sorry I know I'm supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, for the bride maids dress fitting." She dropped her stuff in her room and put on her Pink dress and ran downstairs and see that all the girls staring at her. "I'm sorry," she looked pleading for forgiveness.

"No worries Gabs, you just look hot in that dress," Kristi smiled at me. "Since Gabs is the slowest person to get ready she should go first."

Gabriella let the lady touch her bare skin and let her hand slid in the back of the dress and see she needed to tighten the dress a little bit more.

Bolton Household

6:57pm

The girls came down the stairs wearing their cocktail dresses, Michelle and Kate were wearing their silky black puffy dress looking beautiful. The men wore shirt and tie and looking annoyed that the girls were taking forever.

Montez Household

7pm

Gabriella came down the stairs wearing a midnight blue dress that Kristi made for her , the dress fit every curve of her whole body. The dress stopped a inch above her knee's and the back of the dress was cut all the way till half way. The dress also had shiny crystals on it and it was also strapless. She watched her sister Kristi walking down in a pink dress with black stripes and it had a ribbon that wrapped around her neck. Alex came down wearing a White dress with a black ribbon wrapped around her waist she didn't want to wear heels actually she hates heals and so she wore her black converse. She looked at her nails and walked down the stairs annoyed," Okay I'm ready let go chop-chop." She winked at Jacob giving him the signal.

"Mom, dad, can Gabriella, Alex and I meet you guys at the restaurant?" Jacob asked politely.

Nora smiled," Hey can I come with you guys?" The three of them nobbed, as Liam looked at them suspiciously. "I'm coming as well," as Alex groaned quietly.

Olive Garden

7:05pm

Gabriella and Alex smiled at the waiter who they knew who is going to be helping them out tonight.

"Okay, everything is set do you want the photo's back?" The waiter who name is Jordan asked with an evil smile while Gabriella handed him a $100 bill and nod no.

"Keep it, just in case you forget what it looks like." Alex said and walked out of the kitchen with Gabriella by her side they sat in place while their parents smiled politely at them. "Excuse me for a second while I go wash up."

"Same with me," Nora and Gabriella said at the same time. As the scurried to the ladies bathroom and fixed their hair and their make-up and Nora turned to the girls," Okay girls what is going on? I know something is up." Nora eyed the two nervous girls in front of her.

"Fine, Nora is cool, she won't tell a peep," Gabriella smiled and text Nora the whole plan just making sure, none of the Bolton's girl were on their way into the bathroom and the might overhear, but that couldn't happen if they wouldn't been late. As Nora laughed," That is going to be funny," she smiled and the girls walked out of the bathroom seeing the Bolton's already arrived Gabby looked at Liam whose eyebrow raised so far that his forehead looked so small. Nora winked at Gabby and Alex who rolled their eyes and sat in between Liam and Kristi.

The Montez watched the Bolton's not even looking up once, they just continued listening to music or texting. They all just rolled their eyes while their Parents chat away. Gabby, Alex, Nora and Jacob smiled when Jordan came taking everyone's order. Liam stared at the them knowing something is up.

"Err can I have your guys attention?" Nora spoke up. Liam shot a look at Nora confused. "Babe I wanted to tell you this in front of the family, and we never had the family together." Gabriella looked at Nora and gave her a confused smile. "I hope this isn't the bad time but Liam… " Troy's phone intrupted the tension of the table Gabriella shot a glare at Troy.

"Turn it off Bolton." Gabriella snapped. "Nora please continue."

"Okay I am going to cut to the chase. I'm Pregnant." Nora smiled wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Families

Bolton's

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Peter Facinelli/ as Jack Bolton/Dad

Jennie Garth as Lucille/Mom

Blake Lively as Serena Bolton

Chace Crawford as Nate Bolton

Kellan Cruz as Emmett Bolton

Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Bolton

Shenae Grimes as Annie Bolton

Mary Kate & Ashley (Little Girl version) as Michelle and Kate

Montez

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Jessica Alba as Maria Montez/Mom

Cash Warren as Greg Montez/ Dad

Jessica Stroup as Nora Montez

Jessica Szohr as Kristi Montez

Selena Gomez as Alex Montez

Matt Lanter as Liam Montez

Taylor Lautner as Jacob Montez

Frankie Jonas as Chris Montez

Suri Cruz as Suri Montez

Jessica Alba Baby Marie as Isabella Montez

Summary: Two Families who hate each other (Just the kids) Are Next Door Neighbors, Even though they go to the same school they hate each other for one reason, and only one reason that changes everything. But when Gabriella and Troy are stuck in a closet and they kiss what happens?

Story:

Everyone's mouth dropped surprisingly Troy's mouth was all the way on the floor. Nora was getting worried if it was a bad time she was about to sit down when she heard a squeal coming out of Gabriella's mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Congratulations! I'm going to be an Aunt!" Gabriella got out of her chair to hug Nora while both of the families stared at Gabriella while she hugged Nora. She hit her brother, Liam, in the head to get out of his speechless stage. "Congrats Liam!!" Liam got up and hugged Gabriella and kissed his soon to be wife lips. While they are doing that Gabriella glared at everyone at the table, she didn't know why everyone was shocked because of this. It's suppose to be good news right? Having another Montez baby in house. Bella started crying and Gabriella was pissed with her parents and her brothers and sisters because they weren't being supportive she grabbed Bella and took her outside trying to calm her down. Soon she saw Nora coming out of the restaurant in tears.

"Nora what wrong?" Gabriella hugged Nora but not trying to squish Bella.

"I don't think your parents want a grandchild, Gabs, they probably hate me now, the Montez family is the only family I have, ever since my family was in a car accident your mom took me in, Liam has been really supportive and you. But I don't think they want this Gabs." Nora Sobbed out. Gabriella was Furious. This is suppose to be the best thing happening to the family, and nobody says nothing except her and Liam. "Nora can you stay with Bella I'm going inside to grab my purse and we will leave okay?" Nora nod and took Bella out of Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella Stormed into the private Olive Garden room and grabbed her purse and looking for Bella's diaper bag. "Gabriella Anne Montez where do you think you are going?" Greg asked his daughter worried and confused.

"Oh I'm taking care my future sister in law, and I'm actual thrilled she is pregnant, what is wrong with you people! Liam and Nora actually going to be a family, she is outside bawling her eyes off thinking you guys hate her! I can't believe I called you a family. When she needs you for little things you're there for her, but when she is pregnant you all back out! that's really messed up!" Annoyed with her family she was about to storm out when she heard her Father.

"Gabriella Anne Marie Lauren Vanessa Montez you better get go get Nora and Bella and I want you guys to come back in here and continue this dinner, if you don't I'm taking away your cell phone privileges and you can say goodbye to the dance team, and you can be stuck in your room the rest of your senior year, don't you dare speak to us like that, we are out with friends so you must be nice." Gabriella was now outraged she can't believe he is telling her to quit the one thing that means a lot to her. She turned to her father with tears in her eyes, she stared at him and everyone else at the table who was staring at her at shock. Before all this was going on Liam was chasing Nora to come back inside. She walked towards the table and throws her purse on the floor and goes outside to fitch Bella and Nora. She couldn't believe her father was an ass. She walked inside the room again and put on a fake smile.

"Sorry guys for my behavior," she glanced at her father who nod at her to go on," and this will never happen again." From not even looking she think that Troy is smirking but when she glanced around the table. Troy looked worried, she was really confused. She saw Nora and Liam and Bella came. Nora handed Bella to Gabby who was playing with Bella, giggled when she saw Bella laughed. Then Greg grabbed Bella out of Gabriella's hands and told them, "I'm going to take Bella outside and Jack and I are going to talk business for a while." He glanced at everyone excepted Gabriella.

I hope you notice that Gabriella and Greg aren't on the same page. Greg was never proud of Gabriella, he always thought she was the devil of the child. Just because she doesn't want to become a nurse like he prayed she would be the perfect daughter since Kristi is a successful fashion designer. But when Gabriella Told her parents she wanted to go Hollywood and be a choreographer he always despise her as a daughter. But when he asked Alex she told him she wanted to travel the world be a photographer and also help out the children in Africa, but we all know that Alex is a huge suck up. Greg is impressed with all the children except for Gabriella's Hollywood dream.

Gabriella looked down really upset she has been a real suck up to her father. She whipped a few tears and looked up and put on a fake smile. "So when is the food coming," she said while her father left.

Lucille looked at Gabriella," Hun, don't let him chose your future you want that dream chase it, he should love you whatever you are a nurse, a hobo, whatever."

"Well, I actually want my father to love me like he loves my brother and sisters, so I think I'm going to pass on my dream and go after his. Being a Doctor," Gabriella sighed," let us change the subject, so Nora how long are you?" wanting all the attention off her sleeve. Alex nudged Gabriella and showed her the text saying the plan is going to happen in 10 minutes. Gabriella smiled and listened to Nora.

"I'm actually 6 weeks long, but I'm glad I'm not going to be showing at my own wedding," Nora said hoping people won't yell at her.

"I'm so happy I'm going to be a grandmother," Maria said squealing.

"So did you guys ever thought about who is the godmother and godfather?" Alex said hoping it was her.

Nora and Liam laughed at Alex question while everyone's ears were up to listen.

" Well, we were talking about who is closer to us, and I want Gabriella and Kristi as the Godmother and Taylor as the Godfather, we couldn't chose between you all so if there is a 2nd child Alex and Suri would be the Godmother and Frankie would be the godfather." Liam explained smiling wrapping his arms around her.

Gabriella got a texted message and knew exactly who it was.

_Are you really ok? Oh by the way may I say you are looking fine tonight, I'm actually trying not sweat too much because you are hot! –Troy_

_Why would you care Bolton, and by the way you look like a pig like every other day. Oh and I will try not to catch on fire –Gabriella_

_Why are you hatin on the playa? You must be jealous of the other girls who got a piece of me, you know you could have had your chance today in the parking lot, but the offer had been expired- Troy_

_Your so full of yourself Bolton, and stop staring your burning a hole in my head- Gabriella_

Gabriella stopped texting when she saw Greg and Jack coming back in and the food has been put in front of the person. Gabriella, Nora, Alex and Jacob watch closely at the Bolton's while eating slowly. They didn't want to choke when they saw what was going to happen in 5…4…3…2… All you could hear was a scream and the Bolton kids praying for water and ketchup. But when Alex offered the ketchup that she always have in her purse it turned into more fire sauce. Then when the Bolton kids got up they had mud on their butts. The Montez children were cracking up and couldn't stop Gabriella, Jacob, and Alex high fived each other for their greatest moments. But wait there still more. Greg eye's snapped towards Gabriella's way and when Gabby caught his eyes she put her head down in shame.

The owner of the place got ketchup and gave it to the Bolton children who finished the whole bottle. They glared at the Montez while they just smirked and smiled of their victory. "Gabriella Montez please stand up," Greg said firmly. Gabriella stood up scared what is going to happen. "Give me your phone Gabriella , tomorrow you have to quit the dance team, and say goodbye to your car." Gabriella eyes went wide she looked at the other Montez's and handed her cell phone and her car keys.

"Daddy, it wasn't just her it was me as well," Alex said standing up, "its not Gabriella's fault." Jacob said standing up they hand him their phones. And so did the other Montez' except for Frankie and Suri and Bella.

Greg handed back their children phone's and care keys and shook his head," we will discuss this at home. While the Bolton's hang out with us now can we eat in peace." Gabriella was shocked she didn't receive her phone back. She just sat down and eat her food in peace and quiet not showing Troy she is weakened she had to show him she was strong. She could handle the pain and broken heart that her father caused. Maria cleared her throat," Greg," she stoke out her hand and Greg handed Gabriella's phone and car keys to Maria who handed it back to Gabriella who thank her mom and finished eating.

Troy POV

I couldn't believe that Mr. Montez treated Gabriella horrible, why should I care? Even though I hate Gabriella and the other Montez, I think it was unfair the other kids get special treatment and Gabriella is treated like dirt. I don't care I swear to god. But she is pretty smart for a sexy goddess.

No One's POV

As Gabriella Drove not speaking a word to anyone after dinner they went to the house, but when the Montez heard a scream the Montez's ran outside to only find themselves soaking wet. They were pissed. Gabriella grabbed the house while Liam got the almost empty water gun and together they sprayed the Bolton's. Gabriella covered herself from trying not to get hit by the balloon's that was filled with tomato sauce. Liam and Jacob nod at each other and went in the shed and grabbed a bucket of water balloons they were saving to do their last prank on tonight. This water balloons were mixed with paint/shaving cream/mayonnaise. Each Montez threw the Balloon at the Bolton's while Gabriella was just aiming at Troy which she hit not even missing one. When they finished The Montez high fived each other and went inside the house victoriously.

Montez' household

11pm

"I'm very disappointed in you Gabriella, you had no respect for dinner tonight, your behavior was horrible, and I'm grounding you for 10 weeks. No cell phones, no going out, no tv, nothing you are officially on house arrest you must go straight to school miss Dance practice come straight home go to your room and do your homework. Since I have to go out of town with Jack this weekend your mother would be watching you." Jack said," you may leave to your room."

Gabriella looked at her mom who hugged her and kissed her forehead goodnight and they went straight to their room before Gabriella went to her own room she heard her mother say," Greg sleep in the guest room, I don't want to be even near you, you blamed Gabriella for everything, she doesn't deserve it, just please get out." Gabriella whipped her last batch of tears. And head to sleep.

Friday Night

Evan's household

10pm.

"Gabriella, I heard Sharpay is having a party," her mother said sitting next to Gabriella who was reading a boring article her father made her read. "Go sweetie have fun, you get your phone privileges back well your extra phone, but don't tell your dad," she handed Gabby her spare phone just in case she got in trouble her mother always had a spare one.

Gabriella hugged her mother tightly and ran upstairs after the grounding Gabriella has been an outcast the whole week. And only the Bolton's and Montez' new and Sharpay and Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

Families

Bolton's

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Peter Facinelli/ as Jack Bolton/Dad

Jennie Garth as Lucille/Mom

Blake Lively as Serena Bolton

Chace Crawford as Nate Bolton

Kellan Cruz as Emmett Bolton

Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Bolton

Shenae Grimes as Annie Bolton

Mary Kate & Ashley (Little Girl version) as Michelle and Kate

Montez

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Jessica Alba as Maria Montez/Mom

Cash Warren as Greg Montez/ Dad

Jessica Stroup as Nora Montez

Jessica Szohr as Kristi Montez

Selena Gomez as Alex Montez

Matt Lanter as Liam Montez

Taylor Lautner as Jacob Montez

Frankie Jonas as Chris Montez

Suri Cruz as Suri Montez

Jessica Alba Baby Marie as Isabella Montez

New character who isn't a family

Jared Murillo as Jason Murillo

Story:

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Violence is an energy

Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Burning down the foreman of control

By Green Day

Gabriella's POV

Evan's house

10:54pm

I love my mom, she's the best mom ever, as I walked the up the steps to Sharpay's party wearing a dress that Sharpay got for me, and told me to wear. It was short, really short, and it was a silky purple, it had cleavage that went half way of my breast. I don't know what Sharpay has plan tonight but I'm really uncomfortable. As I walked inside the house Sharpay squealed a squeezed me to death, I smiled and said loud so she could hear me," Hey Shar, you look amazing tonight." Sharpay posed and smiled

"That's how I do it," she winked at me," oh by the way I'm over Troy Bolton he is so over rated but I like the new boy." She pointed to a boy with dark brown hair color and brown eyes, he was tall, taller then my brother and was wearing American Eagle clothes, he looked like he came out of a Magazine. "I call Dibbs!" she smiled wide.

"Do whatever you want Shar, because I know you would call dibs any ways," I smiled and we walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a cup of beer that I filled up. I took a sip while Sharpay pulled me to the living room.

"Okay guys everyone gather around, since its Senior Year let us play a game that we haven't played since middle school," everyone cheered and also wondered what kind of game it was. "Its call 7 minutes in Heaven. Yep you all know this game. So if you want to play come to the second living room and sit in a circle."

"I'm just going to talk to Jenna from the dance team I will come watch," I said knowing she is going to force me to play, I just wanted to try.

"No, you are playing missy," she was looking over to Chad for some odd reason and took me to the room I grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Rules, you could only spin on the opposite gender, boy's only spin the bottle, and you have to kiss no excuses," Sharpay said glaring at everyone around who just nod. "Okay Jared you go first," Sharpay was crossing her pink fingers behind her and smiling like it doesn't matter who the bottle landed on. But lucky for Sharpay it landed on her, when Jared got up and walked to the closet, Sharpay gave me a wink and went to the closet after throwing me the stop watch.

"Gabby!" Taylor came drunk and sat by me," you made it! Your mom is amazing you know that?" it looked like her head was a bobble head and it kept going left from right. I took another sip of my beer and smiled. I looked at the stop watch and saw it landed on 8 minutes. Sharpay would thank me for giving her an extra minute. I knocked on the door and yelled," times out you can come out now!" I heard groans and one last kissed they came out smiling and hypnotize from the kiss. They ended up sitting next to each other pretty close while Troy Bolton spins the bottle. I rolled my eyes watching every girl pleading to land on them. As I talked to Taylor I heard 'OMG!!!' and 'oooo'. I didn't care who it landed on Troy might do it with the girl and break her heart the next morning.

"Gabby get up," Sharpay said nudging me. I looked at her confused and then looked at the bottle seeing it landed on me. "Come on gabs, it landed on you, you got to go!" Sharpay helped me up and I just looked at them in shock.

"Ew I'm not going to kiss Bolton! Please don't make me!" I whined. I took a huge sip of my drink and sighed.

"Come on it won't be fair if you don't do this and everyone one else has to, you participated you have to do it." Sharpay said smiling.

"I didn't want to play, you made me," I whispered growling at Sharpay.

"Come on Montez I don't have all night!" Troy shouted from the closet. I stormed into the closet and closed the door. It was dark really dark, and the only thing I can feel is Troy's warm hand on my bare neck and the other on my waist. His soft lips touched mine, deepens the kiss, I closed my eyes and just kissed back, I couldn't believe this but it was an amazing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he lift me up, making me wrap my legs around him. It felt like we have been kissing forever because it felt the time has stopped. I Love this kiss, but I couldn't fall for the enemy. This felt like a song I wrote a month ago, watching a 13 going on 30.

Spin the bottle, but praying it won't be me

Not paying attention, while it landed on me.

Getting shoved in a closet the awkward silence filled the dark room

The space between us closing, it feels like I can feel your breath on my face.

My heart speeding faster, I'm afraid it would skip a beat

Feeling your lips on mine feels like I'm in heaven

Because its 7 minutes in heaven.

The time stops while I wrap my arms around your neck

I really hate you, but I'm starting to like you

Knowing I should run out of the room

Because we are enemies from the start or

We are best friends since we were young

And I don't want to ruin what we had from the start.

It feels like heaven because its 7 minutes in heaven.

When I heard a bang, on the door, I pulled away quickly, letting my feet fall to the ground. When I found light come in the room I stared at Troy in shock I looked at him as well in shock. This couldn't be happening, I'm falling for the enemy. I looked out to see Sharpay squealing and my arms still around his neck. I looked down and walked out. "I need a drink," I said only Troy and Sharpay heard. I scurried to the kitchen and refilled my drink taking a few more steps. It takes 10 cups of beer to make me drunk, but if it's vodka that's a whole different story. As I sighed and looked at the kitchen counter, okay I stared at the kitchen counter I heard someone come in the kitchen I turned to see Troy. I cleared my throat and took another sip of my drink.

"Leave me alone!!" I heard my little sister scream at someone, she was sobbing, that her face looked like a river.

"Alex? What happened?" I ran towards Alex while she hugged me tight.

"h-he w-w-won't leave m-m-me alone," she choked out. I was freaking out now, as I heard Troy walking closer to me, I hugged my sister and rubbed her back.

"Him! Gabs don't tell mom or dad!" Alex cried out.

"Alex your scaring the crap out of me what happened?"

"He al-most r-r-raped me!" she cried out.

"WHAT?! Who Alex?"

"Michael, Michael Norman," She cried out. That ass, he is the biggest player at school, and can get with any girl he wants, man he can get what he wants and nothing can stop him. He is 10 times worst then Troy.

"I'm going to kill that asswhole!" I grabbed Alex hand and walked outside knowing Troy is following me. I saw Michael smirking at Alex. I went up to him and slapped him leaving a red mark on his face. "How dare you touch my sister!" Before I went for another hit, Troy grabbed my hand and shook his head.

Alex watched carefully, "Gabby, go comfort your sister, I got him," I just looked at him and walked towards Alex and hugged her. We just watch what our biggest enemy was going to do. We both jumped when Troy punched Michael which broke his nose. "Come on girls I'm taking you guys home." Troy was about to leave when Michael called after him and Troy punched him right in the guts. And we walked to the front door while Alex and I gathered our stuff.

Troy walked towards Alex," Are you okay, Alex?" he asked with his eyes were full of concern. Alex hugged him and cried in his chest. I looked at her and had tears in my eyes, I should have been by her side, I should have been watching her, I should have put her on a leash. This is all my fault. Troy looked at me and I looked away.

A week later

After the whole kissing scene and everything, Troy and I haven't spoken to each other, I told Alex what happened between me and Troy and she was shocked. She told me she, Annie and Zoey have been secretly hanging out, that's why she hasn't talked bad about them two. She was so happy to find out that I might have feelings for Troy. But the question was do I really want to be with Troy? How do I know I'm not one of his fuck toys he uses then throws away the next day? I sighed. Alex and I haven't said a word to the family of what went down on that night, and we want to keep it that way. But between me and Troy, I think I want to stay away from him. I can't have a relationship to my worst enemy ever, but if this makes any sense but I kind of wish we could be Enemies with benefits.

(A/n: Shocking huh? Lol I hope you liked it and this was kind of short, I'll make it better and longer next time the 7 minutes in heaven song is written by me in real life, I write lyrics and that's one of my songs. So I hope you like, but please don't steal.)


	4. Chapter 4

Families

Bolton's

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Peter Facinelli/ as Jack Bolton/Dad

Jennie Garth as Lucille/Mom

Blake Lively as Serena Bolton

Chace Crawford as Nate Bolton

Kellan Cruz as Emmett Bolton

Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Bolton

Shenae Grimes as Annie Bolton

Mary Kate & Ashley (Little Girl version) as Michelle and Kate

Montez

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Jessica Alba as Maria Montez/Mom

Cash Warren as Greg Montez/ Dad

Jessica Stroup as Nora Montez

Jessica Szohr as Kristi Montez

Selena Gomez as Alex Montez

Matt Lanter as Liam Montez

Taylor Lautner as Jacob Montez

Frankie Jonas as Chris Montez

Suri Cruz as Suri Montez

Jessica Alba Baby Marie as Isabella Montez

New character who isn't a family

Jared Murillo as Jason Murillo

Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas

Story:

Gabriella POV

The next day I was walking in the school with Alex beside me, ever since she almost got rape we both never left each other side. As we walked to Alex locker we heard a sweet deep voice behind us. We turned to see Alex crush standing in front of her. She wasn't too upset that she wore sweaters and all that she is still going for fashionita at school's yearbook award. Alex smiled wide at me and I giggled.

"Hey, Alex right?" Nick asked politely. She just nod and we looked at him curiously of what he is doing. He is a baseball god, and he never talked to anyone except his jock friends. "Well, I'm Nick, I was thinking, Err," he rubbed the back of his neck and Alex and I glanced at each other. "If you wanted to see a movie tonight?" Alex smiled wide and I was squealing inside.

"I would love to, pick me up at 6," She closed her locker and we both played it cool and walked away almost in burst of squeals. Until Jacob came and ruined our moment and said," You aren't going on that date," trying to be a protective brother he had his arms crossed.

"Well to bad I'm going, anyways," Alex glared at Jacob and we walked right passed him. Zoey and Annie secretly waved at us while we waved back. But I stopped at my tracks to see Troy Bolton right in front of me. I got a funny feeling in my stomach and my heart was beating faster, Alex was right I do have feelings for him. Fine I was right, I think I said I had feelings for him or ugh whatever. Alex looked around and smiled when she saw Nick waving her over," Gabs I will see you after school," She gave me a hug and ran over to Nick. While Troy's eyes was on me the whole time, there was an awkward silence.

"Can we talk?" Troy said I finally looked at him straight in the eye, I nod and we walked towards an empty classroom. "Listen about the kiss," He sighed, "I really liked it the past week, I have been denying my feelings for you so that's why I have been ignoring you." Well, we have something in common buddy. I tried to stay quiet letting him continue. "Please say something," He looked down," I know our brother and sisters hate each other, but we could always keep our relationship a secret." He was walking close to me. When I looked up and was about to say something his lips were on mine. Oh gosh his irresistible lips, I can't believe I'm kissing back. I need to pull away, but I can't, all I did was put my books on the table and wrapped my arms around him and turning the normal kiss to an passionate kiss. I closed my eyes not wanting the kiss to stop, and not let the time that has already stopped not start again. His warm arms were on my waist pulling me closer and closer. Then we both pulled away while he had a huge grin on his face," I take that as a yes." He said holding my hand while my icy hand touched his warm soft hands I felt like my whole body was not able to move.

I smile back and sighed I know I shouldn't be doing this but whatever, the heart wants what the heart wants, I'm going to follow the heart," You got that right Bolton," I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my books," My house will be empty today my parents are taking the twins to New York, Serena and Nate, are going to Vegas for Serena's 21st birthday with a bunch of friends. Emmett is staying at his friends house cause he likes his friend's sister. And Zoey and Annie are going out with who know who…" Troy said smiling at me. My back was faced him and I was grinning wide.

"I'll be at your house at 5, I guess," I could hear a 'yes' under Troy's breathe I walked out the classroom when the bell rang and headed to my next one with Sharpay and Taylor grinning at me.

"Just to tell you, Troy and you are not really secretive. Congrats Gabby!" Sharpay hugged me," Soon we will be getting you a wedding dress." I laughed.

As I walked into the classroom I said," I knew you guys would be spying on me." They just giggled," And Chad would spy as well."

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other," Oh and to make it easier on you, we invited Chad, Troy, Jared and Jason to eat with us at lunch," Taylor said in hush tone. When I sat in my regular signed seat in the way back. I heard the basketball boys cheering as they got in and Troy smiling wide. He winked at me and sat in his spot in the way back. I looked down trying not to blush but did a horrible job. As Mrs. Darbus walked in the classroom she started going on and on about Theatre. I started to write a song, and felt two eyes staring at me, I looked up to see Troy smiling, and Mrs. Darbus yelling at Chad.

"Detention Danforth!" She yelled.

"Yo, D, I didn't do anything wrong," Chad whined. Taylor kicked his chair to make him shut up.

"2 days of Detention, Want to get another day?"

"No ma'am." He looked down. I giggled Chad can never shut up.

"Please pair up in two, one boy, one girl, I will be giving you a scene randomly from this book of Monologues. I give you 5 minutes if you don't have a partner I will be assigning you one." I hid my lyrics in my journal before anyone could see them I put my book over it and looked up to see Troy right next to me smiling.

"Your fast and Furious wildcat," I said giggled not realizing what I called him.

"Mmm, already giving each other pet names, I will call you Brie," He smiled and was about to lean in to kiss me but stopped him. "Bad idea?" I nod. "This is going to be rough, I want to kiss my girlfriend so bad," He whispered. I giggled.

"We just got to wait until 5 don't we?" I said while going to the front and grabbed a monologue from Mrs. Darbus and walked back to Troy.

"EWW we have to do that?" Troy said disgusted what we got.

I whispered," It's the kissing scene," That made his face light up and I giggled. We got a part from my favorite movie ever, The Notebook. He smiled at me with a huge Grin, and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we should start practicing that part know," Troy said I giggled and nod no, "Oh come on please."

What we haven't notice we were holding hands under the table and Troy's Hard was on my Thigh. I wasn't uncomfortable, It was awkward it was comfortable, I actually feel comfortable around Troy and Safe. As we practice our lines and had to skip the kissing scene part because Mrs. Darbus told us to wait till the real thing tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Omg im soooooooo sorry I haven't posted in ages I promise I will finish this and you guys wont be pissy with me haha

Families

Bolton's

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Peter Facinelli/ as Jack Bolton/Dad

Jennie Garth as Lucille/Mom

Blake Lively as Serena Bolton

Chace Crawford as Nate Bolton

Kellan Cruz as Emmett Bolton

Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Bolton

Shenae Grimes as Annie Bolton

Mary Kate & Ashley (Little Girl version) as Michelle and Kate

Montez

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Jessica Alba as Maria Montez/Mom

Cash Warren as Greg Montez/ Dad

Jessica Stroup as Nora Montez

Jessica Szohr as Kristi Montez

Selena Gomez as Alex Montez

Matt Lanter as Liam Montez

Taylor Lautner as Jacob Montez

Frankie Jonas as Chris Montez

Suri Cruz as Suri Montez

Jessica Alba Baby Marie as Isabella Montez

Chapter 5

"I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better"

My heart was beating Faster and Faster when I was writing this song, I'm in AP Chemistry already knowing what we are learning and I'm thinking about Troy the whole time.

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

Taylor was trying so hard to see what I was writing, I have been so smiley all day and Alex and Jacob have been bugging me so much why I have been. Of course my father is coming back tonight but I begged the girls to change Dance practice for Free period. The dance team knows how my dad hates me so they all agreed to do it. I tried so hard to stop thinking about troy, but it wasn't working and its bugging me so much.

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Taylor finally saw what I was writing during the whole class period. She smiled at my lyrics and whispered to me. "That song is going to be a big hit!" She smiled. "When you figured out the notes on the guitar I want to be the first girl to hear it," She hugged me slightly and I blushed. "Is this for troy?" I nod slightly. Troy has made me so speechless lately and I can't believe I am actually falling for the enemy but whatever. I'm always going to follow my heart not my mind.

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you

I slide my notebook to Taylor so she could see what I have finished. She smiled and screamed," I love it!" The whole class looked at us including the teacher. We both sink into our chairs and our faces got red. "I love that formula. Its amazing." The class laughed at what Taylor said and I shook my head. I giggled a little and got my notebook back turning to the next page to write another song.

Lunch.

Taylor and I were walking towards my locker laughing at what happened in Chemistry. I haven't told you before but I wanted to tell you now. Taylor has a secret relationship with Chad. I kind of figured it out, she didn't tell me. Soon we saw Nick and Alex walking towards us smiling.

"Nick and Alex? Nick usually keeps it to himself, no girlfriends." Taylor whispered to me.

"Well Alex does have that charm on guys." I said and we both laughed.

"Hey guys!" Alex said smiling.

"Hey Alex… and nick." Taylor and I said.

"You guys don't mind me joining you for lunch right?" Nick asked and Taylor and I shook our heads.

"You don't have to ask, come sit with us." Taylor said smiling.

All four of us was walking towards the cafeteria while Taylor told Alex and Nick what happened during Chemistry. Hey it was funny, embarrassing, but funny. We all waited in line to see what gross food we are eating today. But it was interesting how good the food looks this time.

Taylor whispered in my ear," the head cafeteria lady got sick so they decided to order food from restraints." We both got everything from the menu because we know this is the last time we will have a great lunch. Nick the polite boy was holding Alex trey. While Alex pouted about holding the trey. Nick kissed her cheek which made Alex shut up and blushed. I couldn't wait to see Troy again so I quickly paid and Taylor and I headed to our seats which Jacob saved. When he saw us he quickly went in line.

"Well then, I guess we didn't get a hey or how was your day from your brother…" Taylor said giggling and then sat down. We both rolled our eyes when we saw Sharpay and Jared a little too close and keep stealing kisses. We aren't jealous, we don't care, but they make out every single minute of their lives. Its now getting a little disturbing.

I was tapping my foot, anxious to see the blue eye boy who took my breath away. What if he was playing some trick on me? What if he is in the locker room making out with another girl? What if he never had feelings for me, he just wanted to see if he got to me? All these questions went through my mind. And I couldn't stop it. I'm like one of those pathetic girls who get paranoid about little things about their boyfriends. I sighed and started eating. When Alex and Nick came and joined us we started talking about Nick basically.

I felt someone staring at me but I didn't want to look, I smiled when Nick put his arm around Alex. But its funny how they moved on so quick. I wonder if they are officially together. That would be awesome because Alex would be really happy, and she seems a little down lately. Someone pulled me away from thoughts when someone sat next to me, but I didn't turn cause Taylor was telling me something about my song I wrote.

"Gabs, you seriously need that record deal, or maybe you could some songs to celebrities they would totally pay so much for them. Even that new song you wrote," Taylor went on and on about my lyrics while Alex was reading Falling' for you. When I felt someone's hand on my thigh I quickly turned to the side and saw Troy.

I smiled a little," Hey," hey was so last year, why did I say that, ugh now I seem like a dork.

"Hey GF." He whispered and I giggled slightly," what do I hear about Lyrics?"

"I was just telling Gabriella that she needs to send some lyrics to celebrities, she could be so famous or even get a record deal. You should see-" I had to stop Taylor for telling him about the lyrics I wrote for him. So I gave her a death glare and stomped my foot on hers. "OUCH!"

"You okay Tay?" I asked with concern but actually giving her a look to shut up about the lyrics.

"Yeah, but anyways she wrote-" Taylor go interrupted again but this time it was from Alex and Nick.

"This is a really good song Gabs. Taylor is right you could get a lot of money for this song, it could be a big hit." Nick said handing back the notebook.

"Yeah, now I can't wait to hear it when you sing it and with the music with it." Alex said finishing up her pasta.

Troy was about to grab my notebook anxious to see the lyrics but I grabbed it quick, I didn't want him to see it, it's embarrassing. "Thanks guys." But right before I put it in my bag Troy grabbed it.

"I want to see it." Before I could say anything he started reading and I was really scared what he will say so I just ate all my food and throw away my plate before he tells me how bad I am. But instead he looked through the notebook wanting to see if there is more.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I don't think you guys need the Character list anymore I hope… In the song you could see The "Tell my mother" got cut out… and just the father hahaha

Chapter 6

"tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance"

Second Chance by Shine Down

Story:

When lunch was over Troy still had my Lyrics book and I was dying in study hall without it. I was afraid what he will do with it, and many questions went through my head. Why hasn't he given it back to me? Does he hate it? Is he going to throw it in the trash can? Does he thinks I am falling in love with him and he scared because of the song? Usually I'm not like this but I'm changing because of Troy. Not that its bad or anything it's just… Crazy. I grabbed my History notebook and started doodling on it to waste time which really isn't working, it just made time go even slower than usual.

RINNNG

The bell rang and that meant school is over! I walked out of the classroom and to my locker putting my books into my backpack. I walked out the door and Alex and Jacob waited for me by the car. Alex gave me the excited look that's says "I have good news, and I know you have one as Well." Good thing it's a Thursday because on Thursday Jacob would put on his headphones and fall asleep knowing its girl talk Thursday. Smart kid, but not smart enough. We all got in the car and I started driving.

"So Nick and I are official. He asked me during Drama class. It's Amazing!" She smiled at me," And I know that somebody and you are official. I'm just going to be careful to tell you who, because Jacob would freak." She said and then she started talking about how tonight is going to be.

"Alex… Troy and I have a project to do so I have to go to his house…" I winked at her because we know that Jacob is fully awake and is ready to jump out of the car.

"Sucks for you, I can't believe you got paired up with that fruit cake." Jacob said. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and parked the car. I grabbed my backpack and walked inside before Jacob says anymore and I punch him in the face.

"Hey mom," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh it smells good in here." Jacob said not even saying hi.

"Well your father is coming back today, and since the Bolton kids are going to be home alone, your father wants you kids to stay with them tonight. So you guys can finally get along." My mom said sighing then mumbling something like "which isn't going to happen." And then my mom sighed and looked at me.

"I have to go do a project with Troy…" That's all I said, I was trying to hide my smile because of what was happening. But behind Alex and I our backs, we gave each other high fives.

"Oh mommy, I have a date with Nick Jonas! Ahh I'm excited!" Alex jumped in joy. "And we are official!"

My mom is totally cool all she would say is," I'm so happy for you, but please be safe." And then gives Alex a hug and then finishes up cooking. "I will call you gabby when your father comes home so then you and the bolton's kids can come over and eat."

I nod and went upstairs to start packing some clothes. I had a huge feeling that tonight is going to be a horrible night, but I pushed it aside and grabbed my backpack and headed to Troy's house. I knocked on the door and waited for Troy to answer. I was about to leave when the door didn't open, so I just guessed he wasn't home yet and I started walking away. But then I heard the door open, I turned around and saw a shirtless Blue eye boy looking at me with a huge grin. I couldn't help to smile back and I started walking up to him.

"Hey Babe." Troy said when I walked into the house. He kissed me and it turned into a huge make out session. I put my bags down and pulled back.

"No more kisses until you give me back my song book," I giggled and started walking towards the kitchen," Oh and Troy, put on a shirt you aren't helping me."

"Really?" that's all he said then he followed me still shirtless. He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist," then I don't have to give back that book… because I know you will give up and kiss me if I do this…" He kisses my neck. "And this," he sucks on my sweet spot and I start to moan.

I was about to give up but I try to convince myself to stay strong. I turn to him and then I had the best Idea. While he continued to kiss my neck, I put my hand on his body and softly rubbed his 8 pack. Oh my gosh he has an 8 pack, ugh this plan isn't working there is one thing I have to do I closed my eyes and then moan again, ugh I can't move. "Troy…" I said under my breath. He looks up at me and I said, "Nice try." I walked away and turned around and I saw him in the same position as I left him. I giggled and continued walking I always wonder what Troy Bolton's room looks likes and here is my chance I went up the stairs and looked around. There were the names of whose room it is. Then I saw Troy's name on a basketball look alike. I opened the door and I could smell Troy's Cologne. I looked around, I was impressed.

"Hey Sexy, you liking my room?" Troy asked. I turned around and smiled and rolled my eyes. I then spotted my song book on his bed opened to one that I wrote after the dinner with the Bolton's and the prank. I looked at Troy and then my book, I bit my lip then ran to the my book but Troy beat me to it. "you know Taylor, Alex and Nick are right, these lyrics are really good."

I blushed and looked away, he actually thinks they are really good. I looked up to him and sighed."Yeah, But that's not happening, my father wants me to be a doctor and that's what I'll be or I will never get my father's love like every other child needs." I hold on to my tears and I sighed. Troy pulled me in a hug.

"He should be happy for whatever you are, he should stand by your side, and if he doesn't you should follow it anyway." Troy said and kissed me. I smiled slightly and looked at him. Before we lean in again, my phone started ringing.

I looked at my phone and saw my mom's face flashed on my phone, I looked at the time, my dad wasn't supposed to be home until 2 more hours. I answered quickly as Troy hung his head back.

"Hey Mom what is up?" I asked while I sat on Troy's bed, Troy sat by me and put me on his lap. I giggled silently and kissed his nose.

"Gabriella you must come home," I heard my mother sniff. I knew something was wrong.

"Mom what is wrong?" I asked with full of concern.

"Gabriella, just come home, please don't ask any questions." My mother said with another sniff then I heard something smash in the background. "Now," Then she hanged up. I quickly got up and grabbed my jacket.

"I have to go, I'll see you at dinner," I kissed him one last time and ran out. I ran to my house and opened and their I see my father waiting for me. I was a little scared of what he will say. I put my jacket in the closet and walked a little closer, my mother was on the couch in tears, Liam and Kristi was sitting in front of her looking down.

"I see you could follow some orders," My father said not even turning around. "How dare you lie to your mother where you are going? We all know you hate the Bolton's and usually Mrs. Darbus don't sign u partners you choose it. So how would you be partners with Troy? So where were you? Dance Practice? When you are suppose to be grounded." He holds something in his hand, which I saw when he turned around. "I hope you had fun sneaking out and enjoying your party," he said while handing a picture to me. "I had enough with you Gabriella, you were a mistake. Why can't you be like your sisters n brothers, that's why I'm sending you to military school, you could learn from them."

My face turned pale, why is this happening to me? Tears dropped from my face, and I let them fall. I didn't stop them. I listened at my father yelled at me. I wish I was good enough I looked down and finally had the urge to whip the tears. "Whatever you say," I had enough with this. I looked at him, "you don't believe me that Troy Bolton's my partner then call him yourself, just because Kristi is a successful fashion designer and Alex wants to be a photographer, so everything relies on me! That's unfair! U still have Suri and Isabella to force your dream on but me! You know what! I'm fucking done of you treating me like shit, I'm going to be a singer if you like it or not! When I become famous and I walk up to get my award you are not going to be the person I will thank!" I was now in tears and Kristi and Liam looked at me shocked. While my mother kept looking at the floor.

"You will not speak to me that way young lady!" My father said walking towards me.

"Watch me, I am fucking done with your shit! If you don't love me say it in my face, because I'm done trying to please you. I was going to be a doctor just for you, so you could love me and I could be treated like the same way. But no I still keep getting crap from a coldhearted man like you." The next thing I felt was his hand on my face. I burst into tears. Liam, Kristi and my mother stood up they were all in tears. I was now crying hard that I couldn't breathe. I turned my head to see Alex and Jacob watching in shock. "You got your wish Greg. I'm no longer your daughter. Goodbye." I went upstairs to go pack something I probably need. I only packed one bag and I went downstairs seeing everyone is down there in silence. I grabbed my jacket from the closet and looked at everyone right when I was going to open the door.

"Gabriella. Eat then go." That's all my father said while he went to retrieve the Bolton's. I slide down the wall and started crying more. My mother rushed over to me and hugged me close.

"Gabriella please don't go, he loves you don't worry." My mother hugs me tighter. I closed my eyes.

"I have to, there is no way I'm going to that bloody military school, just for nothing, I'm going to find a job, find a home and stay far away from here. But stay at the same school." I whipped my tears away. "I'm going to start eating. I need to start searching for a job." I walked in to the kitchen holding my tears. Soon I heard the door open and people walking in laughing. Then everyone sat down. I could feel eyes on me I cut up my chicken and ate it. I started to hiccup from all that crying and so did my mom. She sat so far from my father that meant she was really pissed at him. I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. I walked in and waved bye to Alex. With tears in my eyes and I looked at Troy who was staring at me with total confusion. I gave him a half smile and walked out. My mother and Liam got up from their seats and ran after me.

I turned around and Liam hugged me. Then handed me some money, "Liam no, you were saving it to buy your own place. Keep it." I pushed the movie towards him.

"Gabriella stop being stubborn I'm your brother, take it, and maybe if that ass bugs me I will come stay with you. Where are you going to live!" Liam said in hushed whisper.

"I will stay in a hotel for a while, I can handle myself. Its better then going to military school. I love you guys, take care I will try to visit." I kissed my brothers cheek and my moms. I was about to walk out when I heard Troy's voice.

"Whats going on?" He said running towards us," where you going? Are you okay?"

"None of your business Bolton." Liam said harshly.

"My father doesn't want me here I'm going to find my own place to live, and find a job." I said looking down so he wouldn't see my red eyes. "Don't worry I'll be at school, and we can finish the project."

"Stay with us, its not like your father is going to check up on us. Please Gabriella." I could tell by his voice he was pleading.

"I can't I'm sorry Troy. Bye guys." I grabbed my bag and my jacket and walked out, my mother told me to keep the car just in case. So I put my suitcase in the trunk and went to the driver seat. I looked at the house one more time before I got in. I saw Troy outside with my mother, Liam, Alex and Jacob looking at me with pleading eyes. I got in I couldn't handle it. I drove away and called Taylor. I was crying again and Taylor answer.

"Hey Gabs!" she said happy.

"T- T- Taylor….!" I stuttered trying to talk in between my tears.

"GAB! What is wrong?!" Taylor said concerned.

"Can I stay with you for awhile."

"Of course."

I hanged up and drove to her house. I got out and ran to her door which Taylor opened. I cried on her shoulder trying to tell her everything. She was in total shock. Of course her parents heard because they were like my second parents. They told me to stay as long as I like.

"I need a job taylor." That's all I said to her. "I'm going to Hollywood this weekend and try to get that record deal. I need the money if I'm going to live alone." I looked up at her and I could see a smiled on her face.

"I'm coming with you." That's all she said.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I want to thank everyone who is reading my story and reviewing it. It makes me really happy knowing that I actually have people liking my story I just want to say that.

If you love my story then I think you would love:

Two Different Worlds Collide By SimplyCuteBambi: .net/s/4564069/1/

Dirty Dancing By loveu2much: .net/s/5051268/1/

Do I Love the Geek or the Star? By NanoLuvsYouAll : .net/s/4697682/1/

&&

Those Meddling Parents by readingfreak101 : .net/s/4528596/1/

I recommend more but I think this will do for now.

The Story:

"I can't believe you are going to Hollywood! But I'm your boyfriend, can't I come with you?" Troy asked me with pleading eyes. I just looked at him and sighed.

"I wish you could, but you have basketball practice and a game, what happens if we come late, you will miss half of your game. Babe I'll call you and text you." I kissed him lightly and waved goodbye. I got in the car with my lyrics book in my hand. "Lets go, I'm ready." The ride is probably around 3 hour ride. I just need to breathe, my audition is in 6 hours, that means I have an hour to nap. Another hour to get ready. And an hour to get there. Its perfect.

Hollywood.

I called Troy right when we passed the Hollywood sign. Taylor and I stopped the car to take a lot of pictures. Troy loved the picture of me where the mountain with the Hollywood sign behind me. I looked around knowing maybe this is where I belong and I can't wait to get a chance to be one of those red carpet girls. Taylor and I went to the hotel, her parents got us a suite, we were wide awake to get a nap so we ate somewhere instead. But I had only 45 minutes to get ready so I had a rushed shower and put on denim ripped jeans, white baby top and a little scarf that matches my whole outfit. Taylor and I ran out of the car only to have 30 minutes to find that place. We got there two minutes early and I walked in sat down. I was about to get a drink of water until they called me to come in.

"Good Luck Gabs! Don't worry I'll text Troy for you to tell him your auditioning right now." Taylor said giving me thumbs up. I threw my phone and she catched it, I tightened my grip on my guitar's case strap and walked in and breathing in and out. I can't believe I'm doing this, I walked out of the house, I'm following my dream, and soon I will have my face on album everywhere. I can get a home and pay for school and my car. Everything will work out right? I hope it does.

"Hi, My name is Gabriella Montez, and I'm going to be singing a song called Let It Rain. I wrote this one few days ago I hope you like it." I gave them a smile and I grabbed my guitar. I closed my eyes and then I heard my guitar's sound. I opened my mouth and started singing.

"shout it out  
i can't hold back no more  
i let it out  
all these feelings that were  
trapped inside  
i was frozen evertime  
i looked in your eyes  
clear my head  
from all the cluttered things  
i should've said  
that wasn't me  
no i can't live like that  
I'm waking up and there is no  
looking back

(chorus)  
Every little tear  
i was scared to cry  
everyting i feared  
but i kept inside  
i don't wanna hold  
it back one more day  
oh wash it away  
every tiny thought clouding  
up my head  
every single word that  
i never said  
i refuse to feel ashamed  
let it rain  
let it rain

clear the sky  
i start to breathe again  
no-thing to hide  
let you through to who  
i am inside  
every layer  
'til you get underneath my skin  
let you in, let you in

(chorus)  
every little tear  
i was scared to cry  
everything i feard  
but i kept inside  
i dont wanna hold it back  
one more day  
oh was it away  
every tiny thought  
clouding up my head  
every single word that  
i never said  
i refuse to feel ashamed  
let it rain  
let it rain"

I let tears fall down my face. You guys must know I wrote this song when my dad and I had a huge fight and I left to stay at Taylor's house. I couldn't stop my tears but I whipped them all the way before they could notice them.

"Wow," That's what Michelle Ryde said. She looked impressed and unimpressed at the same time. "Gabriella Montez where have you been. You are so talented, I wish you walked through those doors a year ago. You know you are at a Disney/MTV audition, and you treated it like you were playing at home and nobody's around, that's what we are looking for, congratulations Gabriella, I will love to see you tomorrow to hear some few more songs and then Tuesday you must start recording... This whole week you will be busy recording next week you will have a photoshoot, where are you staying right now?" She asked

I was speechless the whole time but I could make out a loud squeal saying," Radiance Hotel!"

"No No… our star isn't going to be staying there we will rent you an penthouse for a week," Michelle said smiling wide. "Here is my number," She hands me her card," And I already have yours, call me when your done packing so you can move in." I jumped up again and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem." I shook her hand again and ran out to Taylor.

"Guess who got that record deal!" I said trying to hide my excitement

'Is it my best friend/sister???" Taylor smiled big!

"Hell Ya!"

We both jumped up and down and we hugged each other so tightly.

"So your taking me to that Hollywood parties right? And help me get on that Dancing With the Stars?"

"Of Course I am! I have to Call troy for the big news!" She handed me the phone and I dialed Troy's Speed Dial Number.

"hello?" I heard that wonderful voice of his.


End file.
